conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Carabinieri
The Carabinieri is the national military police of Europa, policing both military and civilian populations. The name is commonly used to refer to the Gendarmerie, the general national police. History The corps was created by King Victor Emmanuel I of Savoy with the aim of providing the Kingdom of Sardinia with a police corps. Previously, police duties were managed by the Dragoni di Sardegna corps, created in 1726 and composed of volunteers. After French soldiers had occupied Turin at the end of the 18th century and later abandoned it to the Kingdom of Piedmont, the corps of Royal Carabinieri was instituted under the Royal Patents of July 13, 1814. During the fascist regime of Benito Mussolini (1922–1943), the Carabinieri were one of the police forces entrusted with suppressing opposition in Italy. During World War II they fought in their function as military police against the Allied forces, and against Yugoslav partisans as part of the Italian occupation force in Yugoslavia. After Benito Mussolini's fall on July 25, 1943, he was arrested by the Carabinieri as he left the king's private residence in Rome and subsequently imprisoned on Campo Imperatore by Carabinieri forces. Due to the role the Carabinieri had played in the downfall of Mussolini, the Germans did not view the Carabinieri as loyal to the fascist cause and ordered the disbanding of all Carabinieri units in Axis-controlled territory on October 7, 1943. German forces subsequently began to arrest and deport members of the Carabinieri to Germany for forced labour. In Yugoslavia the Carabinieri formed a battalion of the Italian partisan Garibaldi Division, which fought alongside the Yugoslav partisans against German and Ustaše Forces. Units All members of the Carabinieri go through the Carabinieri Academy or have served with the Armed Forces of Europa. Carabinieri Royal Guard The Royal Guards are a unit in charge of protecting the Royal Family of Europa and other politicians and dignitaries. Secondary duties include participating in parades and helping lost tourists find their way. The RG can be found in such locations as Duino Castle, Diocletian's Palace, the parliament and throughout the downtown of Trieste, Europa. They can be found wearing Napoleonic-era uniforms. Swiss Guard The Swiss Guard is a special unit of the Carabinieri used to protect the Pope and defend the Vatican. The guards are mostly Europan or Swiss. Candidate guards must be Catholic (men or women) who have completed basic military training. Recruits must have a professional degree or high school diploma and must be between 19 and 30 years of age. Since 2005, The guard has been opened to women as well. Border Police The Border Police units are in charge of protecting Europa's borders. They are heavily employed along the East Bulgarian border where they are the first line of defense in the case of land invasion. Gendarmerie The Gendarmerie (often simply called the Carabinieri) is the main police unit of the Carabinieri. They can be compared to the FBI. Their duties include: *Restoring peace and stability if they have been heavily disturbed *Countering violent groups *Serious hostage negotiations The Gendarmerie can be found throughout the country and work with local and regional police authorities. In cases involving more than one police authority (such as between to provinces, or involving even other countries). the Gendarmerie is call into investigate. Counterterrorism unit The CTU is an elite unit of the Carabinieri employed against terrorists and in urban warfare activities. CTU soldiers are often stationed in large airports (such as Da Vinci) and train stations, in order to prevent and combat the hijacking of hostages. The CTU was instrumental during the East Bulgarian War, in fighting terrorists groups in the East who were allied with East Bulgaria and had hijacked buses. Weapons The weaponry for the Carabinieri is generally supplied by Zastava Arms. *Zastava M88- standard-issue handgun *Zastava M21- assault rifle *Zastava M07- sniper rifle Vehicles The Carabinieri use mostly Europan vehicles though they occasionally use British or German cars. Their current vehicles include the: *Alfa Romeo 155 *Alfa Romeo 156 *Alfa Romeo 159 *Land Rover Discovery *Lotus Evora S (4 in service) *Fiat Punto *Fiat Stilo 1.9 JTD *Fiat Panda 4x4 Category:Europa Category:Military Category:Police